


The Nickname

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles in a Wheelchair, Chess, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Charles meets an intriguing, handsome fellow mutant at the bookstore, but does Erik even really like him all that much?





	The Nickname

Charles was in the Sports & Games section of his local bookstore one wintry Saturday afternoon when he first met Erik, who'd been standing in front of the books on chess. Charles had come in to grab a coffee and pick up an appropriate guide for the younger students at the school who wanted to learn the game.

Charles had thought his chair was rather quiet, but no sooner had he moved into the aisle than the man was looking at him, not in a judging or pitying way, but with interest. He was handsome, too—very handsome. A quick, discreet scan of his mind showed that he was a mutant—he must have noticed the metal of Charles' chair because he was metallokinetic.

Turning on his most charming smile, Charles gestured toward the section on chess. "Hello there. My apologies, if you don't mind, I've just got to—"

"Yes, of course." Focus still on Charles, the man stepped back, but didn't leave the aisle entirely. Smoothly, Charles rolled in and scanned the books. He knew the one he wanted, _Winning Chess Strategy for Kids_ , was there, and he pulled it out.

"Teaching chess to your children?" the man asked casually—too casually. Charles' smile broadened.

"To my students," Charles said, pulling out two more copies of the same book just in case. "I'm a professor. I run a special school for... gifted children."

The man's eyes widened in recognition and realization, which took Charles a bit by surprise. "Mutants. You're—"

"Charles Xavier." Charles extended his free hand, and the man shook it.

"Erik Lehnsherr. Do you play?"

Oh, he meant chess. "Why yes, I do. Fancy a game?"

They ended up at a corner table in the crowded coffee shop area of the bookstore, next to the bookshelf that held various well-loved boardgames stacked haphazardly, and started to play. The pieces had metal bases, and Erik made a show—without giving the appearance of so doing—of moving his pieces with his power. It never failed to delight Charles, and he couldn't hide a smile.

As the sky darkened outside, Charles realized what time it must be. "Erik, I'm so sorry, but I must go." He took out a card from his wallet, and held it out to Erik. "If you'd like to arrange another afternoon of gaming here, or if you'd like to come visit the school."

Although Erik nodded, to Charles' disappointment, he didn't come by that week to pay a visit. Charles decided he'd stop by the bookstore again that Saturday, just in case, because Jean had suggested another book the children might like to study chess from. He saw Erik in line at the coffee area, talking to the barista.

He retrieved his drink just then, and as he turned around, he saw Charles. "Erik," Charles greeted him, smiling. "Nice to see you again."

Erik's expression relaxed. He said, dry but teasing, "Did you come for a rematch, Charles?" Erik had won their last game.

"I came to pick up some more books," Charles answered, teasing back, "and although you didn't come visit me for a rematch at the school, I suppose I could see fit to play you again. If you're up for it."

In answer, Erik gestured toward the table they'd used last time. They quickly fell into a game, then several more, almost uncannily relaxed with each other, as if they'd played like this here for years.

"So you're a telepath," Erik said at one point, surprising Charles out of his pondering of a particular strategy.

"I am."

"You aren't cheating, are you?"

Charles laughed. He was somewhat used to suspicion, even when it came from other mutants. "If I were, would I have lost any games to you?"

"You might be throwing some of them in order not to look suspicious." Erik was joking, but not completely.

"My friend, you might not know me well enough to know I have far too much pride to cheat at a board game."

"Pride, or vanity?" Erik said. "And there's nothing wrong with using your gifted advantages."

"Both, I suppose. And you're contradicting yourself—don't tell me you want anything other than a fair fight. The goal in chess is not to literally read your opponent's mind to anticipate their moves. We need to be on the same playing field, otherwise the victory is hollow."

"I might not have minded if you were cheating. I would just want to know if you were."

"Yet you termed it 'cheating.' 'Cheating' has a negative connotation." 

"Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes."

Erik ended up winning that last game.

"Do come by the school," Charles encouraged him. "You're welcome anytime."

But Erik didn't, so Charles went by the bookstore again that following Saturday. Erik wasn't there, but that same barista from the last two weeks was.

"If your friend shows up," she asked him as she took his order, "should I just tell him to meet you at the gaming table?"

"If he does, please do," Charles said. "But I'm not counting on it." He wasn't sure if Erik even really liked him all that much—after all, he seemed to be making a point by refusing Charles' invitation to come by the school—even though that worry made him feel like a teenager again. It was too bad—he'd gotten to really enjoy playing chess with him, and he'd thought Erik liked it too.

Erik didn't show up after all, nor did he show up at the school. That next Saturday, Charles gave it one last shot.

This time, Erik was waiting for him at the board games table. Charles smiled at him, ignoring the leap his heart gave in favor of saying "I'll set up, you get our coffees."

Erik came back with two cups, one with "Erik" and the other with "H.W." written on it. "Are you sure this is mine?" Charles asked. "It says 'H.W.'"

"Oh. Um." For once, the very composed and self-possessed Erik looked embarrassed. Charles wouldn't have imagined he _could_ look like he were caught off guard. "It's your coffee."

Well, that was puzzling. Intriguing, too. Charles decided to file that away.

Once they played until nightfall again, Erik had to leave, and Charles lingered behind to ask the barista about what had happened earlier. "I beg your pardon," he said, "but can you tell me why my cup said 'H.W.'? I know my friend knows my name, and he was not forthcoming as to why my cup was mislabeled."

The barista smothered a grin. "Okay, don't tell him I told you," she said, leaning forward, Charles leaning forward in turn, "but it stands for 'Hot Wheels.' That's what he calls you."

Charles stared. "You're joking."

She laughed. "I'm not. He called you that before he knew who you were. I guess it stuck."

"He's seen me here before?"

"Yeah. He doesn't mean that offensively, you know, it's just—the wheels, and he thinks you're—"

"Yes, I understand." Charles pressed his lips together, amused. "Thank you," he added.

Erik still didn't come to the school, but Charles was no longer really bothered by that. There was time yet to coax him to it.

He did come to the bookstore that next Saturday, and, smiling, they fell into another round of games. Charles already had a coffee and refused another when he was asked. But it had started to get darker outside, and during a lull in conversation when Erik was clearly trying to concentrate, Charles murmured to him, "So... Hot Wheels, hmm?"

Erik jerked his head up to stare at him, face turning red. Self-conscious, he rubbed the back of his neck. Charles smiled at him.

Erik opened his mouth to apologize, but Charles cut him off. _You don't know the half of it, darling,_ he sent to him, and winked. Erik went very still for a moment.

Charles ended up winning that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://clickthefrog.tumblr.com/post/165448192409/the-nickname). Inspired by the nickname the main character has for her boyfriend on the show “Mom.”


End file.
